


Heaven in Hell

by klg1248



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klg1248/pseuds/klg1248
Summary: This story picks up directly after the pilot epsiode and is my imagining of the Hazbin gang in the following months. This will be a Radiodust story that also has Charlie and Vaggie moments as well. There will be moments of violence in the story due to the graphic nature of the show, and I am sticking true to the story's roots. I am aware that canon Alastor is asexual, but that will be my biggest deviance from Hazbin. I am generally not a fan of torture and gore, so I am not going to dwell on those moments in the story, although there may be mentions of it. Of course, Hazbin Hotel and everything created from it is because of Vivienne Medrano, whom owns and holds all rights towards Hazbin Hotel and its likeliness. This will be a long story that I am continuously writing, so it will be a WIP indefinitely. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Angel's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for taking the time and giving my first work a read! I decided that I spent enough time saying that I should start writing my own fan fiction and actually get down and do it. I will be updating this story as quickly as I can. This first chapter does not have that much Radiodust in it, really none at all. But I promise this is primarily a Radiodust story. I am obsessed with this couple so no worries everyone it will happen. This chapter does literally pick up where the pilot leaves off, so I am just establishing my version of the characters and their stories. That being said, I want to keep the characters as true to what has been established of them thus far. Again, I hope you guys enjoy my version of Hazbin Hotel!

"What a day!" Charlie exclaimed. excitedly shutting the large oak doors behind Vaggie, retiring the two female demons to a night's rest.

"You could say that again, babe." Vaggie replied. "Although, I suggest we steer clear of Alastor's cooking in the future. We don't know where that meat comes from, let alone WHO the meat is." Vaggie had a mildly disgusted look on her face.

"But it was such a lovely dinner we shared, wasn't it Vaggie? Everyone participated in preparing the jambalaya. Not only do we have another positive, healthy activity that seems to engage our guests, but I believe we truly bonded tonight and learned a little about each other. Wasn't it wonderful Vaggie?! I think even Alastor started warming up to us. Maybe he does, on some level, have some good in him. He even helped Angel with cutting up some of the ingredients. I can see it Vaggie! Its like we're becoming a small fami-"

A sharp look crossed Vaggie's face, quickly replaced by a discontented sigh.

"Look Charlie...Yes, what Alastor has done for us in 4 hours is more than we have accomplished in 4 months, but please don't think for a second it can't be ripped away from us in a matter of moments, Char. Alastor made it clear that he does not think a demon can be redeemed. He's here for one reason and one reason alone--himself. He doesn't care who he sees 'tumbling down the fire-y pits of failure'. He's just here for the shit-show."

The beaming smile never wavered once from Charlie's face. She twirled her way over to their shared wardrobe and picked out a shirt and night pants to retire in. She grabbed a nightgown for Vaggie all the while saying, "I know you don't trust them Vaggie, and I'm not saying that I do either. But where we stand tonight is, so far, the biggest progress that I can attest to besides getting permission from my dad for the hotel in the first place. Tonight is a night for celebration!"

At this, Charlie set her and her girlfriend's clothes on the bed next to where they were standing. Then, she began unbuttoning her tuxedo all the while looking her girlfriend straight in the eyes. "And I intend to _fully_ celebrate tonight, Vaggie."

Vaggie took a seat at the end of the bed in front of Charlie, starting at the button's of Charlie's dress shirt as she shrugged off her undone tuxedo off. Vaggie slowly unbuttoned the silky undershirt from bottom upwards, trailing her fingers lightly across Charlie's abdomen as she goes. Once she gets to the last button, she leans forward to whisper in Charlie's ear, "baby, if we're celebrating tonight, then these clothes aren't going to be necessary, are they?"

A blush rose to Charlie's face as well as a shy giggle escaping her mouth. Before anything else can tumble out of her lips, she, instead, felt warm and familiar ones pressed against her own. 

If anybody at the Happy Hotel happened to pass the princess and her lover's room that night, they certainly would have had to fight to suppress a new, potent desire driving their decisions and actions. 

Just one floor below, a certain porn star sat in his cove petting his beloved demon piglet, Fat Nuggets. At the same time, he looked out the lone window in his room to view his home. 'More like prison' Angel Dust thought to himself. On the streets below, demons can be seen scouring the ground for body parts that contain any type of meat they can find. Even for Hell, the streets looked like chaos. Blood heavily stained the streets with those exposed trudging through it as though they were walking through three feet of water. Still, flashing signs advertising sex and drugs were what stole your attention first, and what continued to keep your attention everyday thus far. Angel Dust let out a 'hmpf' as he jumped back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling with two arms cradling the back of his head and his other exposed arms still holding Fat Nuggets who had also let out a little squeal at the sudden fall. 

Angel Dust lied there for a few minutes, simply contemplating his life in the following weeks...months? 'I better not be here in a couple months. I can't even make an income shackled up in here.' A voice from inside Angel Dust's head suddenly emerged to say 'Yeah, and the only _income_ you make is when a man _comes in you._ '

"Damn, whats with the self-hate tonight?" Angel Dust thought out loud.

It's not that Angel Dust hated his job. In fact, being Hell's number one porn star came with its perks. Any sexy outfit or toy he wanted he was privy to. 'Even the boots and shoes?' was Angel Dust's only comment when shown his wardrobe and told it was now all his. It's really no surprise Angel Dust's preferred outfit featuring his signature mid-thigh boots never made it back into the wardrobe (plus all the makeup and jewelry Angel Dust could ever desire). The gifts Angel Dust received were just the icing on the cake. In addition to material items, getting access to clubs and high-end establishments was a breeze (especially since Angel Dust starred in that movie with Lucifer's cousin. Undoubtedly, Angel Dust's career has opened him up to a plethora of opportunities and straight-up advantages. 

And yet, material things can only do so much for a person, or rather, a demon. Gradually, Angel Dust has begun to resent his choice of career. Its not the name-calling or the clear judgement ebbing off those surrounding him. In recent years, it has become a much more personal journey. He only discovered he had family down here in Hell after they watched a news special discussing his newly achieved 'highest paid pussy' title. (It's not lost on Angel Dust that he doesn't actually have a pussy). The accompanying family reunion a month later was a couple hours Angel Dust will never get back. 

Angel Dust's thoughts turned to his current situation, specifically the new members of the Happy Hotel. The new little maid, Niffty, has already scoured Angel Dust's room for all the cobwebs and clutter her demon heart can desire. 

'Well, as long as she stay away from my stash' Angel Dust thought. 

Then there's the feline bartender that Angel Dust has already attempted to throw a couple signature moves in order to get a few extra drinks. The most that came from Angel Dust's suave euphemisms and seduction attempts was,

"if you don't get the fuck away from me spider, I promise there won't be enough alcohol in my bar to numb the fucking beating I WILL give you." The fact that Angel Dust was able to sneak a bottle during Husk's rant makes the arachnid consider the exchange a victory. 

'Even if it is unconventional, I still got what I wanted' chuckled the performer. 'He will catch on eventually, so I'll have to get more creative in my convincing. Man, its so much easier trying to persuade someone who actually wants their dick sucked.'

Angel Dust settled under his comforter and got into his preferred sleeping position. Once Angel Dust allowed the tension from the day to ease out of his body, he finally allowed his mind to drift to the last of the new 'recruits', Alastor. Angel Dust hadn't exactly been lying to Vaggie when he said he didn't know who the Radio Demon was, but he did neglect to say that he had seen Alastor before. Many of his 'coworkers' (including himself) role play with clients for financial gains; some of those workers, though, dressed up for their own pleasures. Long, red-striped tailcoat jackets with an elongated microphone everywhere almost had Angel Dust convinced there was some new uniform that was required. The promiscuous porn star let his curiosity stop there, if you could describe it as such. He figured there must be some hot, up-and-coming demon who recently manifested in Hell who has already amassed quite the fan base. That's as much depth Angel Dust would allow his brain to think, for thinking only turns into one thing nowadays--grief. Not the type of grief from jealousy or heartbreak--no. Angel Dust long gave up hope that he would ever get to experience love. Lust was the only L word in Angel Dust's dictionary, and so far, its worked out in his favor. The true grief had come from discovering the truths and intentions of those around you. Back when Angel Dust still thought the best way to keep at the top in the industry was to know everything you could about your bosses, coworkers, and especially clients. One of his old regulars, a timid, one-eyed demon no taller than Husk, came to Angel Dust every Friday evening. While he didn't say much, he did express a strong interest in asphyxiation. Angel Dust was always happy to oblige, showing him the correct areas to apply pressure, the duration of each strategic grasp, and he even exemplified the incorrect ways of doing it, just in case he needed a reminder who was the expert around here. Demons have their vices; shit, even heavenly beings had their vices. They _are_ the ones operating the exterminations, Angel Dust would like to point out. The spider celebrity can accept all this quite easily. What he couldn't accept, however, was what his 'teachings' were being used for. 

Angel Dust followed this client home one night after a particularly rough session. The guy seemed extremely agitated and asked Angel Dust for something a bit different than their normal session--knife play. Normally, the spider would make some kind of joke stating that the only weapon allowed in his room is his own cock. That night, however, the words that flowed so eloquently from Angel Dust's mouth caught in his throat. This typically reserved creature had a wild, almost hungry looking in his eye that made Angel Dust simply respond, "Why?"

"The fuck does it matter why? You're a slut; do your job, take the money, then move on to your next 'position'."

Before Angel Dust could even retort, the demon basically shoved the performer into the nearest wall and grabbed his jacket. 

"You know what, Angel Dust, if you're not careful, Val will catch word that you aren't holding up your end of the deal." The cyclops wannabe slammed the door as he departed, leaving Angel Dust in a stickier web than the ones he himself can sling. Being a time where Angel Dust decided knowing about your clients' situations MUST be better than staying ignorant, the porn star made the decision to follow the demon. 

After a few moments passed, Angel Dust followed sneakily behind, utilizing his natural predator instincts to be completely undetectable. The eight-limbed creature is at the top of his species' food chain and it has served him well never forgetting that fact. Minutes later, the miniature cyclops quickly made his way up a flight of stairs on the side of a decrepit, mold spattered building. 

'Thank Satan I belong to my own studio now. You couldn't catch me dead in one of these places.' The irony certainly was lost on Angel Dust as he scaled the building with all eight limbs, carefully avoiding any noticeable grime. Cautiously peering inside the room that's light's flickered on, Angel Dust learned many things that managed to rattle the arachnid's bones. First, this was definitely the correct room. The cyclops demon hastily made his way to the small closet in the corner. Just barely turning the knob, the closet door swung open, hitting the adjacent wall with a loud 'smack'. Two bodies flung to the ground, both couldn't be more than four feet tall. This brings Angel Dust to his second discovery that almost knocked the stale air from his lungs--the miniature demons were not just small, they were children. 

'Holy fuck, they don't even look like they've reached double digits.' Angel Dust knew that many of his clients, and demons that aren't part of his 'business', have a pediatric perversion. This is Hell. Yet, these kids were not just bound and gagged--they have obviously been tortured. Deep scratch wounds covered both demons that sported matted, caked hair (what was left of it). Cyclops raised one of the children by the neck and flung them on the bare, stain-covered bed. Immediately, cyclops began to strangle the fear-stricken child. Muffled sobs emerged from the unattended child as their counterpart struggles from the current assault. On the bed, cyclops had one claw holding the demon's stomach down firmly on the mattress to minimize the thrashing. The other claw was being driven roughly into the inferior portion of the child's neck, very effectively cutting off any air from the little demon's lungs. 

'I taught him that!' Angel Dust silently fumed. That bastard knows that sexual asphyxiation is successful when cutting off the carotid arteries on the sides of the neck, and he also knows going for the front directly cuts off the esophagus. That kid won't last more than a minute with all that thrashing! Sure enough, the victim's movements began to decrease their erratic jerks until all motion ceased completely. 

A pregnant pause filled the room, the only sounds that could be heard from the room were the heavy breaths emitted from the perverse perpetrator. Said demon was the first to puncture the heavy silence in the motel room. 

"You're next little girl. If you comply, you might not end up like your brother here. And I wouldn't push me today you little whore. Daddy here didn't have a good day and someone has to be punished. Well, with your brother here either unconscious or dead and your sister still dead in the closet..." a cruel chuckle escaped from cyclop's mouth. "Well, I guess that just leaves you now, doesn't it?"

The little girl's cries morphed to screams as tears began streaming down her face, moistening the gag encompassing her mouth. Daddy dearest pushed himself off the bed yielding even more violent shaking from the girl. He walked over to a dresser on the other side of the room. With a slight squeak the top drawer was pulled from its slot, causing the stocky demon to glance back at his next victim with a sickening grin that made the blood drain from even Angel Dust's face. The spider had to physically concentrate on controlling the shaking enveloping his well-in-demand body, for the assailant pulled out a small carving knife.

"I tried learning how to use one of these without killing one of you guys...right away. I wanted to be able to hear you enjoy my ministrations for days, but I'm not sure you'll last the night."

Angel Dust lowered onto the ground below to catch his capricious breathing, his top pair of hands covering his eyes while the other unsheathed pair stabilized him to the underground world beneath. Millions of thoughts raced through Angel Dust's mind, each one thrusting increasingly vile images through the unseen observer's brain.

'God dammit. Why couldn't I just stay in my lane? I could have been (or had some) balls deep right now-not trying to save Miss Peregrine's peculiar children...wait, did I just say 'save'? What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Angel? But you know you can't just leave those kids. You might've earned yourself a straight ticket to Hell, but I still have morals. Even if I haven't tapped into them in a few years, or decades.' Angel Dust shook his head. 'Looks like I already made my mind up then.'

Angel Dust sprang up into action, withdrawing his third set of arms. 'Better to have 'em and not need 'em.' Disregarding the filthy wall, the spider raced back to the window, wasting no time in shoving the window right through its frame. 

"What the fuck...Angel Dust? What the fuck are you doing here? Have a change of heart, whore? Too broke to deny my business so you came crawling back. Typical harlot. See bitch, I'm saving you from this life. Now, if I could get back to the task at hand. See yourself out, slu-"

Angel Dust backhanded the creep so hard the knife flung through the air, softly puttering onto the carpet. Quick reflexes culminated in the spider grabbing the knife, and in the same breath plunging across the room towards the sputtering, pissed off tormentor. The weapon sliced through the air, directly towards the demon's face. The knife made firm purchase into the aggressor's eye. Roars of pain erupted through the enclosed space, reverberating off every wall and masking any other sounds coming from the room. Before the enemy could retaliate, Angel Dust yanked the knife from his eye and slashed his throat. Blood spurts from the demon's neck as he sputters muffled obscenities from his mouth. The unconventional hero rammed a foot into the demon's side, completely knocking him onto the ground landing in a supine position. The spider took the same leg and firmly shoved it into the basically no-eyed demon's chest, very effectively pining him down. He crouched down onto the demon, replacing his foot with his knee. One set of arms grasped trembling shoulders while another set grabbed onto both sides of the demon's head. A forceful pull from the spider resulted in the demon's head ripping the rest of the way through the ragged incision, separating the head from the body. Angel Dust did not take a moment to analyze the whole situation. He rose from the ground and tossed the decapitated head out of the window walking over to the shell-shocked adolescent quivering on the floor, the savior made quick work of the gag and rope bounding the girl.

"Get your siblings and get out," was all Angel Dust said to the kid before he walked out the room, making sure it was unlocked for their escape.

Angel Dust didn't work for two weeks after that night, and he **never** got into any of his client's--or anyone's-- business from then on.

...

"Well, what a blast from the past, huh? Enough thinking for tonight" Angel Dust mused out loud. 'Unless those thoughts starred a certain Radio Demon' the spider internally chuckled. 'Now that's a man that could really make me retire in a second. As long as I'm out of commission for a while, might as well get to know my future number one client.' With that thought, Angel Dust drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Fat Nuggets snuggled up and all. 


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves more into the boys and how everyone is settling in. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Admittedly, I have had this chapter written for a while, but I have been reading a really amazing story that has taken all of my interest in other things. But it's Christmas Eve, and I would like to give everybody a small gift--this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

'Knock, knock, knock!'

"Angel Dust, wake up! Its past two in the afternoon. We have so much work to do around here, and we need your help. I have lunch downstairs for you." Charlie sang through the door with her sing-song voice. Angel Dust didn't even attempt to respond, instead throwing off his blankets. A shrill squeak followed by a couple grunts came from the jumbled comforter.

"Sorry Fat Nuggets, didn't realize you were still snuggled up." Angel Dust made his way to his wardrobe, selecting his customary pink and white striped tuxedo top, black short-shorts, and sleek thigh-high boots. 'No reason I can't look like I'm open for business.' Expertly applying his makeup, the spider finished off his look with some fur glitter and a seductive wink to his reflection in his vanity. Pouring Fat Nuggets his breakfast, or rather, lunch, Angel Dust begins to make his way from his bedroom. 

Sauntering into the lobby, the spider makes sure all eyes are on him. 

"There better be a martini waiting alongside my lunch, Charlie, or I won't be help to ANYONE!" Neglecting to notice the lack of occupants in the room, the spider walked straight to the bar.

"Husker, baby, where's my morning pick-me-up?"

"You do realize that it is a quarter after two o'clock, don't you? Hardly the time for a 'morning pick-me-up, wouldn't you say?" Standing under the archway between the lobby and a hallway stood the Hotel's new investor, Hell's own Radio Celebrity.

'Fuck he looks good.' Angel Dust couldn't help but slightly gawk at the superior creature currently addressing him. Curt coughs break the spider out of his daydream. 

"I do hope that you are able to assist without the aid of alcohol, Angel Dust. There is much work to be done around here, and I have Husker helping the girls gather much needed stock and supplies. Can you believe the only edible items seem to be my jambalaya and some popsicles, though I hardly consider the latter to be palatable" shared the enigmatic entity. The Radio Demon's stature screamed power, intelligence, and especially in the arachnid's eyes, sex appeal. His unwavering smile made the porn actor's knees weak, and he had to forcibly extract the words from his throat. 

"Ugh, hey Smiles. Didn't see you there. So, Husky isn't around then? Well, don't mind if I help myself then." Reaching over the bar with the intent to grab the first bottle his hand made purchase with, the spider neglected to see the microphone swinging towards his extended arm.

"You will do no such thing! I have been told that you still need to eat lunch, which Charlie went and grabbed for you. You will accompany me to the kitchen to eat, then I will need your help today. Come, we will talk over lunch." Angel Dust caught up with the demon already half-way across the lobby. The spider trailed the demonic deer, giving himself the opportunity to appreciate the Radio show host from behind. Perfect posture, perfect walk, perfect body; is there anything this demon doesn't have?...I wonder if he has a tail? Fuck, I would pay to see that!

An abrupt halt from the leading demon caused Angel Dust to almost collide right into the entertainer's back.

"Dearest Charlie picked you up some takeout from down the road. A chicken sandwich and a salad, if I recall correctly. She even got you an extra side of dressing for your 'sweet tooth' as Charlie called it."

"I would have preferred actual sweets, but I won't turn it down. Did you already eat" ascertained the actor. 

"I had leftover jambalaya earlier. Nothing like your favorite meal to jumpstart one's day!"

"I wouldn't mind jumping you to start my day off right" Angel Dust purred. Harsh static filled the air with radio dials replacing Alastor's eyes. Just as quickly, the shorter demon's eyes returned to normal. 

"I am NOT one of your clients, and I will NEVER be, bug. I would appreciate it if you keep your inappropriate comments to yourself, lest you want to be the next unfortunate soul in my jambalaya."

Reality smacked Angel Dust in the face, leaving the uncomfortable actor to focus solely on tucking into the lunch the princess fetched for him. Tense seconds transposed into minutes, with the only sounds coming from the crunching of Angel Dust's lunch as it was being consumed. 

"Well, now that we're on the same page, let me tell you our jobs for the day. I am going to my tower to advertise the Hotel, and I would like you to start livening the place up. You have to admit the design is drab, and I'm sure you've seen enough bedrooms to know-"

"ENOUGH! I GOT IT! I will not flirt with you. I didn't know it would bother you so much, or else I definitely wouldn't have said anything, or at least been less blunt. That's just how I am, _deer._ But rest assured, I will steer clear of you in case I, Satan forbid, compliment you. Go to your tower. I will find Niffty and talk to her about some potential ideas."

Before Angel Dust could allow the radio host to reply, he tossed his garbage into a trash receptacle and stalked from the room, leaving a slightly affronted demon in his wake. 

The rest of the day at the Happy Hotel was productive, albeit a smidgen boring. The arachnid quickly found the mini maid by following the trail of cleanliness and order. The female didn't care how Angel Dust decorated the room, only that he kept it as tidy and spotless as possible. 

"I can respect that Ms. House Keeping, as long as you keep AWAY from my nightstand, got it?" The maid agreed, and Angel Dust engaged in rearranging furniture and making a list of décor for the remainder of the day. It was only when dinner time rolled around that all the current occupants reconciled. 

"We definitely shouldn't need anymore food for at least a month!" Charlie exclaimed. 

"Now we just need to get a couple of decorations, right Angel Dust?" Vaggie questioned.

"Si senorita. Gracias por tu ayuda, Hermosa" (Yes babe. Thank you for your help, beautiful) cooed the actor. The moth demon appeared a bit surprised, albeit a pleasant one. A slight rose tint also splashed across her cheeks. 

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish, Angel Dust" claimed Vaggie. 

"When a third of your business only speaks that language, well, its important to understand what they want. Not a lot of translators in the adult industry. So you adapt, overcome, and survive, right beautiful?" Vaggie couldn't argue with the actor's logic. She let herself accept the compliment from the spider without fussing and turned to go stand next to her girlfriend. Husk remained behind his bar while Niffty prepared the table for supper. 

"What are we eating tonight" inquired Angel Dust. 

"Another one of my favorite childhood meals--a rich, hearty gumbo" excitedly claimed the always-smiling demon. 

"I hope you didn't mean hearty literally, Al" Charlie piped up.

"Hahaha, well I did say it was a favorite meal of mine, dear" was all Alastor responded. A quick side-eyed glance from both female lovers was their only acknowledgement on the subject. 

"Um, thank you for preparing dinner again, Al, How about we cook dinner the next couple nights? You have done so much for us already, its only fair" enquired Hell's heir. 

"Hahaha, of course my dear. This is your establishment after all. But I do hope you indulge me tonight. I did spend the latter portion of my evening preparing this meal.:" The girls responded by ladling a meager spoonful of gumbo into each of their respective bowls. 

"Angel Dust, I assume you are also staying for dinner tonight?"

"Sure" was all the spider said. He also stayed on theme with light portions and only filled his bowl barely half way full. 

"More for me, then. Luckily, I can eat my mother's meals for days, and this is one of the best, besides her jambalaya of course. Angel Dust, would you pass me the dish once your done?" The arachnid wordlessly handed the bowl towards the deer, prompting the two females at the table to glance at each other once more. Before an uncomfortable silence grew to fruition, the princess designedly cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow, Vaggie and I are going to Hell's Depot to grab the rest of the needed supplies. Angel Dust, you created a list, correct?" The spider pulled his attention from the bowl to the princess.

"Anything and everything to spruce the place up is listed right here on this sheet of paper, your highness." The actor retrieved said list from his pocket, rising from his seat to directly hand it to the royal. "Well, I'm stuffed! See everyone tomorrow then!" A quick wink towards the girls and out the demon went, not bothering to take care of his dinner bowl. Before Angel Dust was completely out of vicinity, Alastor piped up, "Angel Dust, since the girls will be out tomorrow, I require some assistance at my Radio Tower, and you are just the demon I need. Would you be availab-"

"Whatever you need" was all Angel Dust said, not bothering to turn around to face the conversationalist. A third glance from the females to each other sparked a knowing look between them--something was going on between the two demons, and it probably won't result in anything good. Once the spider cleared the room, Alastor voiced his disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So wasteful. Angel Dust didn't even eat his food, and after all that slaving in the kitchen, hahaha."

"So, how did your day go with Angel Dust earlier, Alastor" asked the princess.

"Perfectly fine my dear. Why do you ask?"

"It just seemed like Angel Dust was a bit off tonight, don't you think?"

"On the contrary dear Charlie. I thought Angel Dust was more personable than ever. I could definitely get used to this more, what is the word I'm looking for...ah, yes! Subdued. This _subdued_ version is much more agreeable."

A wry smile painted across Charlie's face. "Well, as long as you two are getting along. We can't have any major problems between patrons around here."

"Hahaha, no worries my dear. Angel Dust and I have reached an agreement, I believe. And rest assured, their will be no problematic behavior from either of us. Well, at least from me. Just as long as nobody enters my room without permission."

"Right. Just please be patient with Angel Dust. I know he can be a lot sometimes, but he has been dealt a rough hand, even for a demon. And he's trying, he really is trying to make a better life for himself. I'm aware he can be a bit much, but try to be patient with him, okay? For me?"

An almost guilty look crossed Alastor's face, but just as quickly replaced with one of enthusiasm.

"Of course, princess. There should be no problems going forward."

"Great! So, um, Al? You don't mind if we maybe retire early? We do have a long day ahead of us and-"

"Say no more, princess. Next time I prepare dinner, I will make a 'vegetarian' dish that will suit everyone's palate. I shall keep in mind your stodgy tastes for the future."

A sheepish grin crossed over both female's faces. They both rose from the table, grabbing the bowls in front of them.

"Don't worry about cleaning up, dears. Niffty would much prefer to take care of everything herself. Do have a good night's rest, though. We really do have much work ahead of us."

"Goodnight, Alastor" proclaimed the princess

"Night" was all that came from her girlfriend.

"Yes, yes. Goodnight ladies."

Alastor took a moment to watch the two female lovers depart the dining room, allowing some of his unseen tension dissolve from his body.

'Its not that I hate the spider, I don't even dislike him, really.' Alastor's shadow emerged to give him a pointed look. 

"Oh do hush up. I find his strident tongue troublesome, but perhaps I was a tad too harsh with him." His shadow animatedly slapped its face, boggling his head back and forth to show his shock. Alastor chose to ignore his shadow's actions, instead replying with, "I will still demand respect and even fear when needed, but you know I've grown tired of the life we lead. If becoming 'friends' with the spider allows us to stay here without issue, then I shall attempt to make peace with him." The shadow made a show to laugh at his master.

"Do not disrespect me like this. You know, I do control your access to the underworld, and I can take it away with a snap of my fingers." His shadow threw up both claws in defeat. 

"Good. I did want some sort of company for dinner, and I know you don't mind what's on the menu." The shadow hovered next to his creator, settling over a seat to Alastor's left. The deer demon tucked into his well merited gumbo, letting his thoughts linger on the adult star.

'Tomorrow I will make things right between the two of us. That should assuredly please the princess. Perhaps we may even find some success at the tower tomorrow.' Alastor ate the rest of his meal in relative silence, only the gentle pangs of his spoon against the bowl permeating the air. The revered gumbo did not last long; Alastor placed his spoon into his now empty bowl. Two hasty claps, and Niffty was in front of the Radio Demon faster than the one-way ticket Alastor earned himself into Hell.

"Ah, Niffty. I trust the Hotel is looking spiffy?"

"Yes sir. Except for this mess on the table. May I clean up sir?"

"Hahaha, always dedicated to your job. Yes, yes. Please wrap up the remainder and set the table for tomorrow. I trust all the members of the Hotel will be in attendance then. I shall retire to bed if there are no other duties needing my immediate attention?"

"No sir, everything will be neat and orderly for tomorrow."

"Good. This is a place for business, and everything must be presentable for perspective guests."

"Indubitably, sir" the little maid bellowed eagerly, practically jumping in place.

"Marvelous! Do have an amicable slumber my dear. I'm sure you will be just as, if not more busy tomorrow."

"You got it, boss!"

Alastor gave a single, curt nod, then turned and departed the room. As Alastor made his way towards his dwelling, he stopped outside the harboring the striped spider after a loud crash could be heard from inside. The radio celebrity placed one fluffy ear to the door. 'Could be entertaining' is the logic Alastor used to excuse his meddling behavior. 

"and what does he expect me to do, sneak out when Charlie or her fucking girlfriend aren't looking? I told him that as long as I'm here I can't work for the studio, let alone work the streets. Fuck, I told him I refuse to do that for the business. Now all of a sudden he needs me back?" Silence followed a few terse seconds. Alastor almost turned to leave before he heard Angel Dust speak up again.

"For once in my life, and afterlife, I want to better myself and it gets taken away before I can even really begin to try...Fuck, I wish that bastard would get what he deserves--about a hundred bullet holes shot right through his gangly and disgusting body. Satan knows I've tried, and I don't have to tell you that I'm still suffering from those mistakes." Alastor swore he heard a sniffle come from the other side of the door.

"C'mere piggy baby. Lets snuggle real well tonight. It may just be our last."

No other words came, and Alastor peeled himself from the door to continue the rest of the trek towards his own domain. Conflicting thoughts jumbled through the demon's head. He was not oblivious to who Angel Dust was discussing. He knew all about Valentino and his hold over the actor. Alastor always made sure he kept up-to-date with all of Hell's overlords. Valentino should have the necessary workers and 'talent' to keep his business booming; he most assuredly did not need Angel Dust to make more money. Alastor didn't like the direction his train of thought was heading. Tomorrow, he will get the whole story from the spider. 'And maybe I can work out my own deal.'


	3. Angel Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust makes a final decision, and Alastor definitely does not approve.

Alastor awoke feeling more dead to the world than he had in a long time--especially considering he is dead to the world. He glanced over at the clock above his personal fire pit (perks for being an overlord). The time displayed made the demon almost do a double take--12:30 pm. 

'My goodness! There I've gone and just wasted my morning away, and with all this work to do! Best to make haste while the day is still relatively young. I shall find Angel Dust and then we will motivate for our afternoon at the tower. And perhaps we can start fresh today. Satan knows we don't need a sulking spider around here--then all of our efforts will be for nothing since no demon in their right mind will want to stay.' With that thought, Alastor departed his room, steadily making his way towards the main foyer. Stepping into the room, Alastor's eyes were met with the Happy Hotel's creators, and both did not have happy expressions. 

"Ladies, what has happened? This is supposed to be the final day of preparations before we officially open our doors!"

"Angel is gone" Charlie said dejectedly. 

"He left this morning with a suitcase, said it was impairing his 'job' too much being here" Vaggie added on gruffly. 

"I'm concerned Alastor! He seemed very despondent; he even left Fat Nuggets here with the promise we won't eat him. He loves that pig more than anything else--why would he just leave him?"

Alastor carefully schooled his demeanor to not reflect all the emotion swirling through him. He knew exactly why Angel Dust wasn't here, only he thought he had more time to work out a better, if not less messy, plan. He held up a hand to indicate the females should not worry. 

"Ladies, thank you for bringing this situation to my attention. I am sure that Angel Dust would not leave behind his precious pet if it weren't something serious... Well, with the needed help in the tower and his décor still needing his touch, this just won't do! This is his new job, not working for some lowlife mobster named Valentino. That settles it; I'm going to retrieve him. He didn't mention where he was going before he left, did he?"

A million thoughts and questions tumbled in both girls' heads. Why did Alastor care? How did he know for certain this was Valentino's doing? Is he sure he won't eat Fat Nuggets if we leave the pig alone? the girls each settled for simply nodding their heads simultaneously, indicating no, they did not know where Angel Dust currently was. 

"Well, I guess I will just have to stop by Valentino's to get the 'scoop' on his employee. Thank you, dears."

As soon as the front doors shut behind Alastor's departing form, he let his true anger trickle bit by bit into his features. His pace was almost a jog, with his aura depicting various shapes and images and his eyes trying to morph into radio dials. Even his antlers gained a couple of inches. His shadow trailed behind, painting the walls of buildings with a black almost as dark as his master's current thoughts. 

'Its been a while since I've had to put another overlord in his place, if you can really call him that. I suppose the time to remind Hell's occupants not to get in my way is upon us. No one should bother me for decades after I'm done with Valentino. He, especially, should know not to get in my way.'

The rest of the trip to Valentino's office was shrouded in silence, only Alastor's quick footsteps and the rustle of wind against his jacket punctured the quiet. Alastor had to remind himself to stay calm. He still didn't have the whole story, and the less chance of Angel Dust walking away from Valentino unscathed, the better. Angel Dust still had obligations to serve, true, but Alastor planned on moving those obligations to someone, or somewhere, more important. Just before reaching the front steps of the run-down, shoddy looking building, Alastor once again schooled his features into those portraying nonchalance--for him, a huge grin plastering his face. He willed his antlers to return to their normal length and made sure no radio dials or other signals could give away his anger. The deer demon made his way into the building, walking up to the secretary that has not seemed to notice him enter. Alastor walked right past her desk. Only when he walked towards the staircase door and pushed it open did the secretary look up from her hell phone. 

"Uhm, Mr. Valentino is busy and isn't seeing anyone else today!"

"Do not fret dear. I am an old friend. And I know how dear old Val just loves surprises. So you wouldn't want to ruin the experience by letting him know I'm here, right?" Alastor threatened, punctuating his last sentence with his infamous radio dials. The small female demon looked pale and ghastly; she simply nodded her head at Alastor and watched him turn into the stairwell. Alastor knew exactly where he was going, but it soon became apparent he wouldn't have needed to rely on his previous knowledge. Before even reaching the correct floor, a sharp scream tore through the air which turned to muffled shrieks. Alastor felt the blood in his veins chill faster than the secretary's face turned white. Now there was no trying to diminish his predator instincts; his hair stood up on end, his shadow trailed close behind, his eyes were completely overtaken by dials, and his antlers were fully sprouted. This was the Radio Demon here to claim back what is his now, and not even another overlord would be able to stop him.

When the deer finally entered the room, it took everything in his power to not kill Valentino on the spot. Angel Dust had all eight limbs strapped up in binds, effectively holding the spider down--except only seven limbs were now tied down; Valentino cut off one of Angel Dust's arms. A loud, rumbling growl filled the room, and it took Alastor a moment to figure out it was coming from his own throat. 

"Just in time for the party, freak. I wasn't aware that you liked to watch. I thought you only played. Come to join in slicing up this slut, or will I be having two play dolls today?"

If not for the fact that Alastor was still a respectable, yet questionable gentleman, he would have immediately lunged for the sadist. Alastor knew, however, that he needed to attempt to reach a compromise some what civilly. Angel Dust technically is still his property, but he won't be for long.

"Valentino, a long time since we've been acquainted. I can see you've kept busy."

"Yeah, yeah _deer._ Either get on with it or get out; I'm losing my hard-on."

A very audible breath was taken in by Alastor. He chanced a look at the captive celebrity who, in return, was staring wide-eyed right back at him, violently trembling. 

"You see, Val. Angel Dust now works for me, and since I need his help full time, I'm afraid your current deal with Angel just won't do. You either relinquish his duties to me or I will be forced to kill you, and not in a way where you'll regenerate fast. I will rip you, limb from limb, just like you've done to darling Angel here. I will separate you into hundreds of pieces, making sure your meat is so butchered it will have to build brand new tissue instead of just regenerating. Then, I will spread all of your body parts all over Hell, just to make sure the healing process takes as long as possible. Most importantly, Val, I will cut up your heart and cook it with my recipes, and you know how long it takes to regenerate without your heart. So, what will it be Val? Are you going to surrender him, or am I tearing you to pieces?"

Alastor all the while was growing in size during his threats. By the time he was done he towered three feet over Angel Dust who was normally taller than the deer demon. Valentino seemed briefly at a loss for words; anger flashed across his facial features. 

"Wha-...ha-...how dare you come in here like you own the place! This is my property--this business, this building, this whore. You can't just take him from me, fawn. That's not how this works around here!"

"What works around here, Val, is your compliancy. You see, there is only one other in Hell more powerful than I, and I haven't seen Lucifer in years. So, if you want to have a body in the next thirty seconds, you will surrender."

If steam could pour out a demon's ears, Valentino would have enough to personally equip a sauna with his own supply. He shifted his focus towards the spider tangled in the ropes. 

"You're one lucky bastard Angel Dust. Didn't know you went out and found a new pimp. How the fuck you got a pimp that don't even fuck I'll never understand. But you were always looking for the easy way out, huh? Don't think this will be the last time I play with you, scum. You will regret this da-"

A large black tentacle shot out from seemingly nowhere to smack the boisterous aggressor in the face, almost causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"As you said, he's mine now. If you even threaten him, I will take that as a personal attack and you WILL suffer the consequences, and I truly do mean suffer. Leave before I hurt you anyway."

Valentino crossed the room to leave, muttering under his breathe as he passed Alastor. The deer, with exceptional hearing, could decipher a quiet 'stupid fucking homo' come from the indignant villain. Said demon, who was nearly through the threshold, found both of his arms now unattached to his body from two black tentacles, the same as the ones before. 

"Remember Val, I always know what is going on, even if you think I don't. You only wish you had a fraction of the power I have, and you never will. So do NOT tempt me to use it, because what I just did to you only took a fleeting thought to make happen. Now leave before you physically can't walk out of here."

Angel Dust's former pimp ran from the room as fast as he could. 'Well, he is much lighter now. Shouldn't be too difficult for him.'

Alastor turned his attention to the only other current occupant in the room. Even though he was already normally white, Alastor could tell that Angel Dust was extremely pale. The wound from where his arm was severed had a steady stream of blood pouring down and puddling onto the floor. Normally, Alastor reveled in seeing demons in such a vulnerable position, completely at his mercy. Now, Alastor only felt sick to his stomach. His mind screamed one thing, 'get him out, get him out, get him out' and so on. The deer demon sliced through the rest of his ropes with ease. The spider collapsed onto the ground below, too drained of energy and blood to be able to move.

"Angel, can you hear me? You're safe now. He will never hurt you again. I'm taking you back home, but first I have to tourniquet your arm to stop the bleeding. Its going to be tight, darling. Just bear with me for a couple of minutes until we're back at the hotel."

Alastor tightened the cloth aging Angel Dust's mouth formerly around his arm currently. The spider had no response; he simply didn't have the ability to move or even think. He just rested his eyes, simply letting what will happen, happen. Alastor tucked his arms underneath the spider, careful in picking up the injured demon. 'He definitely weighs less than I would have expected.'

The Radio Demon walked back to the hotel with haste, almost missing the pointed looks his shadow projected every time he turned a corner. He didn't miss them, though, and would surely punish his shadow for his obnoxious, ill-timed behavior.

They arrived at the hotel, Alastor looking more frantic and worried than he has ever been and Angel Dust looking like he's on death's doorstep. The deer rushes inside the building, sweeping past the two worried females awaiting some good news. 

"Alastor, what happened?" Vaggie quickly asked.

"Where was he? Is he ok?" Charlie sputtered out hectically. 

Ignoring them both, Alastor hurried into his room, setting the injured party down onto the couch adjacent the fireplace.

"Niffty, go get me sterile gauze, a threading needle with a sterile thread, stitch forceps, and steri-strips just in case. Also, the coban tape. Hurry please."

Zipping out of the room with a gust of wind, Niffty was in search of medical supplies her master asked for desperately. Without any hesitation, all the supplies were gathered and she zoomed back to her master's quarters.

"Thank you, dear. Now go fetch some blankets for me. At least 3-4, dear."

Again, Niffty was off. She had never had to fetch medical supplies for her master to help somebody. Usually, when she was grabbing any type of medical supplies, it was **not** for the other person's benefit, quite the opposite actually. But now, her master has taken to caring for this hurt demon who at first seemed to irk the Radio Demon. 

'He has been pretty restless, almost bored as of late. Maybe he's trying his hands at something new! I do hope that makes him more at ease.' The tiny maid thought as she retrieved a few blankets as quickly as she could. 

"Thank you, dear. Bundle up his other arms and legs for me. Make sure you don't leave any skin exposed. I'm almost done stitching him up here. Just a few more tugs and I'm done, Angel. Just hang in there for a few more minutes and the pain will be over."

Niffty quickly realized that her master was no longer addressing her, but the injured individual on the couch. Before she could ask if there is anything else she can grab, her master announces, "All I have to do is bandage up his arm. Thank you for your help dear. You are excused." 

Niffty responded with a quick nod and scurried off to tidy up another portion of the hotel.

Back in the deer's room, the wounded spider lay lifeless on the couch while Alastor held a tight grip directly above the wound. Alastor held a tight grip directly above the wound. The caretaker wanted to chuckle at his thought, "Well, I did not think I would have so desperately wanted a responsive Angel Dust in my room so soon...But what I would give for him to wake up now. I don't even know why I have all these conflicting emotions toward this creature. I barely know him, just his reputation really. Its not like that should matter, anyway. He's killed good people, if just for convenience sake. Alastor's emotions have been going everywhere since being introduced to the adult actor. He has so far worked at reigning in his emotions and controlling them, but once he heard Angel Dust's scream, something in his mind snapped. He was powerless to turn off this newly awakened predator and he simply let this unexplored instinct take over. Only now when Alastor has been able to calm down was he able to analyze and interpret what occurred earlier. Suddenly, eyes shot open wide, usually bright, beaming smile faltering--Alastor realized for the first time in his life and afterlife, he was possessive. 

'This is absolutely absurd! I've never cared for anything or anyone other than myself and my mother. I barely know the spider, let alone _care_ for him. But there is something inside pulling me to Angel Dust. It must be Angel's deal with Valentino shifting over to me spiritually. That has to be it. Clearly, I need to prepare myself with the knowledge and expectations that come with this ownership...Damn, and I was hoping to surprise him under more controlled circumstances.'

With an internal sigh, the deer cautiously laid Angel Dust completely flat onto the couch, making sure to jostle the unconscious victim the least amount as possible. Alastor would have Angel Dust stay in here for the duration of his recovery, the new instinct told him, and he was in no mind set to even begin to disagree. He didn't want to disagree; he rather liked the thought of Angel Dust being kept close. 'Alright, maybe I need to get this figured out more quickly than anticipated.'

With a finality in his step, Alastor walked over to his desk, parallel with his patient. On the finest paper, and with the richest ink, Alastor began to pen a letter, hoping to get out of this inevitable meeting mostly unscathed. 


	4. Angel Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long guys. I will attempt to be quicker in the future I promise! Quick story! I have had this chapter written for a while and was working in an office I don't normally work in. I completely forgot that I was not connected with their wifi and went to post this chapter but was lead to a page telling me to get connected. Guess what didn't save. THE WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER THAT I JUST TYPED. So I needed to take a break before I typed up this chapter AGAIN. I did make some tweaks and changes while typing it up, so I appreciate further editing it. Anybody that knows me knows that I HATE typing. All my chapters are hand written and then I take them and type them up. Its definitely the typing that takes me the longest. Ugh. First world problems over here. But here it is finally, chapter 4. I promise chapter 5 will be faster. Everyone's comments and kudos give me life!!

Its not everyday that I receive a letter, especially from the self-proclaimed Radio Demon himself. That definitely piqued my interest, let alone the intrinsic parchment the letter seems to be fabricated on. Choosing my favorite chair by the fireplace, I sit down and enjoy the selection of snacks laid out for my pleasure. It has been at least fifty years since I've received another letter from a demon who holds some power down here in Hell. And I'm still dealing with the aftereffects of that particular request. Settling down into my chair, I graciously open up the well-crafted letter and am slightly mesmerized by the neatness of Alastor's handwriting. It looks as though a computer printed the font, but I know better about this particular demon's fondness for modern technology. As my eyes scan over the contents, I cannot help but be briefly shocked before a smile brighter than Alastor's lit up my face. This is, unexpected. This is practically unheard of! Well, not completely. It just seems we have our first instance of this in Hell in over two centuries. Looks like I'll need to be making a visit to my daughter's establishment sooner rather than later. At least I'll get a free show out of it!

The snake sat back in his chair, cunning smile on his face and plan of action forming in his head.

\------

"Do you think Alastor used to work with Valentino, Val screwed Alastor over and Al got mad, or someone got mad, and a big fight ensues and their biggest money-maker gets injured, possibly due to Alastor. And now he feels guilty or feels he's in trouble so he's personally overseeing Angel Dust's care."

Vaggie gave her rambling girlfriend an inquisitive look with one eyebrow practically at her hairline and both hands crossed in front of her chest. 

"Honestly Charlie, we both haven't the faintest idea why Alastor has been in Angel Dust's room for the past couple of days. They have been acting peculiar around each other, sure. But Alastor not allowing anyone near Angel Dust, even the doctor, just rubs me the wrong way. Alastor practically flinched when Angel Dust touched him, now he can't keep his hands off Angel Dust. We can continue to try to figure this out, but I think we both just don't have enough information to predict what is actually going on. And something tells me its less obvious than what we think."

The princess sat on the bed with a subtle sigh escaping from her lips. She looked up at her girlfriend after she finished going over her own thoughts.

"You're right, as always babe. As long as Alastor isn't harming Angel Dust, rather helping him, we shouldn't spend all our time worrying. The doctor said he should regenerate his arm in a few days thanks to Alastor's precise stitches, as long as there are no complications until then. If I would have known better, I would have told you Alastor was the one that did this to Angel Dust. But I really doubt he did this, seeing how Alastor is almost openly coddling Angel Dust. Its been two days and the doctor has barely seen Angel Dust's injury due to Alastor's snarling. The doctor is afraid to end up worse off than Angel Dust! I say if he doesn't let off by tomorrow, we need to intervene somehow." Charlie exclaimed with finality.

"I think Alastor would consider going into his room not only intervening, but more so trespassing. Maybe he wasn't the one that did this to Angel Dust, but right now, he is in the complete state of mind to harm someone to that affect or worse. I think we need a bit more help here Charlie."

Charlie's eyes shot up to meet her girlfriend's.

"You aren't seriously suggesting what I think you may be suggesting."

"Charlie, this is one of the strongest demons in Hell we are talking about. And its not like we know another demon who is powerful enough to not only stand up to Alastor, but to take control of the situation. I think you know its time for us to call him."

"Fine. We will call him first thing in the morning. I need to prepare myself for the 'I told you so' speech that will inevitably follow."

Her girlfriend looked so helpless and depressed. Tears threatened to break free from the pools in her sullen, innocent eyes. She looked down at her hands that grasp each other in her lap as if they were trying to find comfort in their other pair. Her hair fell down her face in rivulets, exemplifying to Vaggie truly how gorgeous her girlfriend really is. Vaggie knows she belongs here in Hell, for even though a huge part of her knew and thought it was unfair for Charlie to be condemned to this place of punishment for eternity, an even bigger part of herself (that she tries to keep dormant) thanks God, Lucifer rather, that her girlfriend will remain here forever. And she works through the guilt. Running this Hotel was the perfect opportunity for them both, really. Charlie got an opportunity to do something positive for the community (if you could call it that) and Vaggie got to see genuine happiness coming from her partner. Seeing her girlfriend lose hope like this is definitely unlike herself.

"I haven't even been open for a week and I already have to call him for help. He was right--this was a stupid idea. Now I have no idea what I'm going to do! It's not like the rehab clinic I tried to get going even took off, and then the animal shelter? How was I so stupid to-"

"Hey, hey, hey! This is not the way this conversation should be going. Everybody makes mistakes, Char. That's how we learn. If I didn't make so many mistakes in my life I wouldn't be here with you, love. And I am grateful everyday that I get to wake up with you in my arms. With you, Charlie, sometimes I forget I'm even in Hell."

Tears welled once again in her lover's eyes as a shy smile beckoned the edges of her lips upwards.

"Vaggie, that has to be one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me. You know I wouldn't give you up for anything or anyone, right?"

Now it was Vaggie's turn to genuinely smile. A blush also joined in with her newly softened features.

"Well, since we have nothing to do for the rest of the night..."

If Charlie wasn't so suddenly turned on, she would have swatted the moth for the vulgarness. With all the worry they've both done the past couple of days, she was ready for a distraction. Gently pulling her ponytail from her head, the princess began to let her inhibitions down. Vaggie took it as complete permission to start undressing the normally reserved girl in front of her.

"You are so beautiful Charlie." Vaggie whispered huskily in her girlfriend's ear. A shallow moan escaped from Charlie's mouth. Her exposed shoulder was quickly met with Vaggie's delicate kisses, slowly moving up the side of Charlie's neck.

"V..Vaggie, more." Charlie asked while tipping her head, exposing more of her smooth, marble-like neck to Vaggie. Vaggie guided her love into lying on the bed and briskly climbed on top of her, never once removing her lips from the soft skin.

Both girls did find the distraction and release necessary for their well beings, and especially for their pleasure.

Pleasure is definitely not what the Hotel's resident boys were experiencing. Angel Dust, who is still unconscious, looked like he is sleeping peacefully; his body was still recuperating from the blood loss. 'It could be up to a week before Angel Dust wakes up' the doctor had warned. 60 hours has already passed since the attack and Alastor was almost in worse shape than Angel Dust. The Radio Demon, for the first time in his afterlife, had not smiled for an entire day. When he wasn't hovering over the spider, he sat in the corner of his room glaring at the door, just waiting for someone to disrupt the anxious atmosphere, poised to pounce of course. Quite the conundrum clouded Alastor's mind: his thoughts raced, seemingly trying to beat out the others to get their creator's attention and focus; yet, Alastor has NEVER been so focused on anything or anyone so vehemently in both of his lives. Not even during his serial killings did he narrow his focus so single-mindedly. It was pure instinct, and Alastor had no knowledge, drive, or desire to change that.

The doctor has not been back since yesterday when he almost lost his own arm. He probably wouldn't return--unless his afterlife depended on it, of course. He had seen very protective mates before, but nothing to the extent the Radio Demon went for his mate. He didn't even want to begin to imagine the state of the damned soul who caused this. 

Back in Alastor's bedroom, the deer began pacing in front of the spider, mind only focused on when Angel Dust would finally awaken. 

'It was only one arm; he has eight total. You would think spiders could naturally lose a couple before their health and wellbeing became threatened.' But the blood loss had clearly taken its toll and all Alastor could do was wait for Angel Dust's body to catch up. The doctor had said that it could be up to a week, but Alastor thought that was just preposterous. Yet, according to the doctor, Angel Dust had lost a lot of blood. He had about 40% of the blood he should have in his body when the doctor finally assessed him. Alastor had given the doctor a look, with that news, that HE was at risk of losing 60% of his blood. The Radio Show host knew and could rationalize that he was completely powerless to alter his behavior into anything more 'sane'. He just went along for the ride at this point. If this continued, Alastor might not be able to keep up with his Radio Show or even the hotel business. What would happen to his reputation? Would he drop the 'ranks' of 'overlords' and be seen as a joke? What about his duties through-'

"Wh-where am I? What happened?" rasped a weak but discernable voice. Alastor almost dropped to his knees on the first sound from Angel Dust's mouth. The deer's antlers also sprouted to full length upon hearing Angel's voice. He was by the spider's side in a fraction of a second, immediately reaching out to grasp two of Angel Dust's hands in his own. 

"Angel, dear. I never thought you were going to awaken for a while there. You were attacked by Valentino." Alastor growled his name. "Do you remember at all what happened?"

The injured spider's eyes fluttered, carefully trying to get accustomed to being used again. The first real thought Angel Dust had was 'I don't recognize where I am, but it still seems familiar.' He continued to look around the grandiose room. Warmth spread to his core from being near the cackling, soothing, mammoth fire place. The rest of the room can only be described as magnificent. Bookshelves lined almost every wall, going straight up to the ceiling. The walls that lacked any shelves were adorned with intricate and detailed works, enough to give an observer a headache in their attempt to derive meaning. Besides the couch Angel Dust was lying on, a couple matching chairs, and a wooden desk on the other side of the room. Besides the furniture, the area was pretty much devoid of any objects or items. Angel Dust let his eyes wander over to the adjacent occupant with him.

"A..Alastor, what is going on?" Angel Dust's voice cracked and Alastor was barely able to discern what the spider hardly choked out.

Alastor had to physically hold himself back from touching Angel Dust. He tried to begin as delicately as a demon overlord could muster.

"You were attacked at the hands of Valentino. Do you remember the assault at all?"

Angel Dust took a few moments to collect his thoughts, his memories, and especially, himself.

"I remember going to his 'place of business' because he had called upon me to start working for him again. I didn't want to go, but I knew the consequences for not going would have been much worse than just showing up the next day. So I departed in the morning and left Fat Nuggets here...Is he alright? You didn't hurt him--or eat him--did you?"

At this, the spider looked slightly menacing and threatening, but Alastor knew it took all of the injured demon's energy to even give off that appearance.

"Hahaha, of course your pet piglet is safe and unharmed, Angel Dust. Charlie and Vaggie have been caring for the animal. I haven't even seen your pet since you've been unconscious."

Angel Dust audibly released a relieved sigh. His facial features shifted from apprehensive to hopeful.

"Do you think I could see him? Having him with me will definitely make me feel better."

Alastor shot to his feet at once.

"Anything for you, dear."

Then, the deer was out of his room, leaving a disbelieving spider in his wake.

'How long have I been asleep for? I still don't know where I am. How did I escape Valentino? It must have something to do with Alastor. Is Val coming back? Is Fat Nuggets okay, truly? You can't count on a demon like Alastor to not eat people, let alone appetizing meats.'

At the thought of Alastor, Angel Dust stopped the obsessive, rapid-fire questions his brain was producing. Instead, he felt a warm flush spread to all extremities and the core of his body. Memories, granted quite fuzzy and fleeting, resurfaced sparingly, allowing Angel Dust to visualize Alastor at Valentino's.

'He came to protect me' Angel Dust inwardly gasped. 'But he hates me, why would he protect me?'

A deep stab of anxiety and fear punched Angel Dust in the stomach, but dissipated as quickly as it appeared.

'Does he want to pimp me out personally?...No way. He has absolutely no interest in sex and the industry. He has made that abundantly clear. It has got to do with Valentino. Nothing else even begins to make sense. But what does this mean for me? Certainly, Valentino will eventually come back for me. Did Val owe Alastor and Alastor came back for payment? That's the only thing that makes sense.'

The door to the room swung open to reveal the two resident lovers--one looking relieved and one looking absolutely giddy. The blonde was literally jumping for joy.

"Angel!" Charlie practically squealed. "We were so worried about you! How are you feeling?" She said while embracing Angel Dust.

"I'd feel a lot better if you didn't crowd me so much, princess."

A blush crept onto Charlie's face. Vaggie walked up to Charlie to rub reassuringly on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"We are very glad that you are alright Angel Dust. You really had us nervous that first day when you left."

Before Vaggie could continue the story, Angel Dust had a question that demanded to be answered. 

"How many days have I been unconscious?"

"Three."

Both girls glanced at each other before directing their gazes to the source of the answer who was also standing in the doorway, shuffling a fidgeting bundle in his arms. The next sound heard in the room was a soft squeak from said bundle.

"Fat Nuggets! There you are you silly baby. Did you miss daddy, because daddy surely missed you!"

Alastor walked over to Angel Dust, clearly relieved to be rid of the wriggling animal. 

"Safe and sounds just as promised."

The spider took a few moments to analyze his pet, making sure for himself that his beloved piglet was truly unharmed. Satisfied with the happily snorting pig in his arms, the spider turned his attention back to the two girls in front of him. 

"Thank you girls for taking care of Fat Nuggets. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him around. Probably go crazy and do even more drugs. You could call him dilau-dadless! Don't laugh too hard at my joke girls." Angel Dust said after neither of the girls even cracked a smile.

"We are just happy that you're doing better Angel Dust."

The petite princess went closer to the injured demon, spreading her arms, allowing herself to embrace Angel Dust. Before contact could be established again, a deep and penetrating growl encompassed the entire room. Every occupant turned their eyes towards the source--an extremely pissed off Radio Demon who was nowhere near smiling.

"Um...Angel? Whenever you get hungry, Vaggie and I made some dinner that is still in the fridge downstairs. Please, help yourself."

Alastor snarled out "I can prepare his dinner."

Charlie and Vaggie did nothing further to provoke the Radio Demon, scared he may actually retaliate.

"Oh, of course Alastor. We should probably leave you two alone so you can answer all of Angel Dust's questions. Goodnight guys."

The girls scuttled out of the room as Alastor's unwavering gaze pierced into Angel's own.

"So, do you like, own me now or something, smiles? Now you really are a strawberry pimp!"

Alastor visibly strained to keep his composure at the spider's vulgar and blunt question--one that he did not have a confident answer to. The Radio Demon willed himself to calm down, as much as he could in the moment.

"I am not entirely sure, dear. I have never taken another overlord's possessions quite so personally, no offense."

Angel Dust simply responded with a slight shake of his head.

"Can't be offended if I did it to myself. I sold my life and soul while I was still alive. I suppose I've gotten exactly what I deserve."

" **NO!** " Alastor growled, then collected himself again. "No, dear. You do not deserve what Valentino puts you through. And now, you never will. I will make sure of it."

"So you do own me?"

"Again, I have found my previous knowledge inadequate unfortunately. But do not fret! I have consulted an expert for our case. He should be arriving soon."

Angel Dust continued to simply stare at the Radio Demon, confused as to what he is witnessing. The deer's smile was shining brightly now; while the girls were in the room it was noticeably lacking. He also could not help to notice the personal distance between the two. 'I don't think I've ever been so close to him before, besides when he carried me here I assume. '

With that thought, more questions sprang into the spider's head, almost spewing out of his mouth before he could control his emotions. The spider had the most pressing question urging to be spoken. Before he could ask, the princess downstairs bellowed loud enough for anyone in the surrounding twenty mile radius to hear.

"Dad?!"


	5. The (un)Welcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry it has been so long! Once I started back to work there just has been no time for me to post! Regretfully, I have had this chapter and chapter 6 done for a while so I am hoping to get that one posted on here shortly as well. Thank you for your patience and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"Daughter! What a lovely surprise! And when I say surprise of course I refer to the tone of your voice. Are you not pleased to see me as I am you, little one?" The snake swept a hand under his daughter's chin, tilting her head back forcing their eyes to meet.

"Uh...mmm...I o-of course I am excited to see you! I just had no idea you were stopping by so soon! Is there a reason you're stopping by?" Charlie remained rigid and uneasy after stuttering through her response. The reptile, on the other hand, looked perfectly at-home. Graciously sliding from the front door into the Hotel, the snake languidly looked at the decorated foyer, silently impressed at the decor furnishing the lobby. Slit eyes snapped up to meet Charlie's.

"Do I need a reason to visit you, darling? This IS my establishment too! And already making the _damndest_ of friends. Didn't think I would find out who you have as a 'guest', huh dear?"

Charlie's mouth fluttered open and closed twice, herself shocked into silence. A pointed glare was directed towards Vaggie, who in turned shrugged her shoulders, nodded her head side to side, and looked genuinely confused.

A dark chuckle escaped the snake's sly mouth. With a quick adjustment in posture, the snake straightened and pounded his cane into the ground for dramatic effect. 

"So, where is he? I expected him to be at the door when I got here, or at least to have made the effort to be in my presence already."

It took Charlie a good five seconds of silent spluttering before she blurted out, "Alastor called you?"

The snake laughed out loud.

"From the look you gave your girlfriend and her aggravated response, I can confidently say it was neither of you. And he did not call me, of course. He penned me a letter a couple nights ago acquiring some expertise in a delicate matter. One would think they would make sure the expert be greeted to ensure I don't start to feel unappreciated, or worse yet, unnecessary."

An eerie silence followed the King's proclaim with every breath being held in except the snakes', but his was so subtle that it was indiscernible to those not right next to his mouth. Before unconsciousness could begin to become an imminent concern for all the anxious demons, a door could be heard quickly opening and shutting. Footsteps followed hastily making their way towards the group. 

"Alassstor, you assssk for my help and then not greet me when I arrive? Plusssss, you have my beloved daughter clearly in sssome frenzy upon my arrival. You are protective, not incoherent boy."

The Radio Demon had rounded the corner halfway through Lucifer's spiel, revealing to everyone fully elongated antlers, Radio dials spinning swiftly in place of his eyes, and dark energy cackling all around him. Alastor stopped in front of the Devil as the word 'boy' was boisterously barked across the room. Two pairs of dangerous eyes stare into each other, daring the opposite to blink. 

All at once, Alastor dropped the facade; antlers tucked in and eyes returned to normal. What he did next shocked everybody in the room--he folded his ears down. Still, this was the Radio Demon, and no one still dared make any kind of sound or reaction lest they end up as Alastor's next meal, or worse. 

"Your majesty, I knew you would be the only one to tell me what is happening to me." A quick glance around the room from Alastor had him returning to his conversation in hushed tones. "But perhaps we could do this in a more private setting?" The deer pleaded quietly at the snake. A smirk fell upon the reptile's face when he suggested, "You're quarters then?"

"NO!" burst from the Radio Demon's mouth with his shadow poised for attack behind him while the snake shook his head slightly, good heartedly chuckling. 

"Calm down boy. No, I will not go into your dwelling, especially since _he's_ there right now. No, I don't think we need to go anywhere private. It's not a private matter anyway."

For the first time in almost a week, Alastor relaxed.

"Why this is excellent news! Please, do tell me what is wrong and when these...'reactions' will go away.

At this point, everybody in the lobby were completely enthralled in what was unfolding in front of them. Both girls had progressed a few feet towards the commotion. Husker began making himself a drink behind the bar. Even Niffty resigned herself to stay in one place to watch what was supposed to be her master finally going back to normal, or the confirmation that that will be the end result. The smirk never left Lucifer's face as he says, "Angel Dust is your soulmate, Alastor."

The normally red demon looked more like Angel Dust now than he ever has before--ghostly white and pink from the blood draining from his face. All the occupants in the room besides the overlords made themselves, smartly, scarce once that bomb dropped. One never knows how a demon as powerful as the Radio Demon will react to such...Hell-shattering news.

"But th-, tha-... THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN"T BE IN LOVE WITH HIM! I HATE HIM! HE'S JUST SOME WORTHLESS WHORE WHO SHOULD HAVE NEVER ENDANGERED HIS LIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE AND NOW I AM TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR HIS ACTIONS? FIX IT!!"

Carnage and chaos straddled the room as the Radio Demon went into a desperate flurry. The head demon simply sat in an upright chair and let out an almost silent sigh. 

"Calm down Alastor, you know I cannot change God's Will or his foolhardy plans for that matter. He never cares that his games may interfere with my business. But can't really do anything about it, can I Alastor? No. You see, there aren't many of you in existence. Most of you never meet each other until you're both dead. Here's the catch, most soulmates pretty much get a straight ticket into Heaven. Like, I mean VIP, best seats, backstage passes if you get what I'm saying? God created soulmates for his own entertainment, and when two soulmates who found each other in life make it up to him, that's enough love and happiness to last him centuries. But even He gets tired of the same old thing. So He started creating soulmates from different time periods, different species, different dimensions and united them in the Afterlife. You thought Hell was big? You need eternity to roam through all of Heaven. Unless you're trying to find someone in Heaven, you will probably never see them until there is Nothing. So, the omnipotent hopeless romantic does all the dirty work for Himself, just to feel two souls who were made for each other come together after thousands? millions? eons of years? Yes, He does like to drag it out sometimes. 'Makes the heart grow fonder' was His reasoning behind it. But then he wanted something different, something new and exciting. That's when He thought about involving me again. The exterminations are one thing, but meddling into my personal affairs is quite another. He told me one day there will be two demons that were destined to meet in Hell and fall in love. Except one had already sold his soul, and his mate got it back. They fall in love after the mate's soul is returned. And do you know what became of those demons Alastor?"

The Radio Demon had started settling down soon after the snake brought God's name into this. Even in his flustered state, he knew if this was somehow God's work, that there is absolutely nothing that he can do to change or avoid it. Once Lucifer settled into his story, Alastor found a place to sit near him and listened intently, becoming quite engrossed throughout. When asked about the demons, Alastor simply answered by shaking his head side to side.

"Those demons loved each other so fucking much, their souls began to purify. After just 20 years in Hell together, they completely detached from who they were to focus on what they could become. together. Those bastards did what my daughter would call 'redeemed themselves' and fell asleep one night in Hell and awoke in Heaven. Not a trace of them was left behind; not even a memory held by someone else down here remained...Not even God planned that little maneuver, and that old motherfucker had the audacity to be mad about it. Something along the lines of 'they weren't inherently bad or evil anymore and wanted unselfishly, but only for one another.' That sounds like a technicality if I've ever heard one. So God stopped putting soulmates into souls that didn't have inherently good intentions. But it looks like a couple of you got messed up along the way, huh? Angel Dust was never supposed to be a whore, nor you a cannibal Alastor. We'll just chalk it up to crappy parents and childhoods. But God warned me of two souls completely unfit for each other in seemingly obvious ways that would find each other, and apparently find me, and need some help figuring things out. And that it was my job to let the truth come out and assist the two souls into realizing their true bond. Of course I initially said 'fuck that' and refused to be some pawn in God's games, but he came with an offer I couldn't refuse you see." The snake didn't hesitate standing up to motion all around. 

"And so you see, my end of the bargain is held up. I got my reward already, and what better way to get the truth to come out than just getting to the point of the matter? My job here is done Alastor. Until you accept your feelings for Angel Dust, you will further and further disconnect from yourself until you've lost your sanity. And a demon of your reputation and stature doesn't want to be revealing vulnerabilities, does he? Or there may just be a new Radio Overlord in Hell very soon. Or perhaps Vox could take that roll over."

Growls escaped Alastor's snarling teeth at the mention of Vox.

"So you do understand then. Good! Well, I shall be saying farewell to my daughter and her fiance and then shall be on my way!

The snake passed by Alastor, briefly pausing to give the deer's shoulder a couple pats. Before the snake departed the room, he shot back, "And do say goodbye to your fiance for me when you have the chance."

It was another five minutes before Alastor ever moved. 

\--------

Back in their room, Charlie and Vaggie spent the first couple moments recollecting themselves before both girls burst out into laughter. Vaggie's hand made purchase on the vanity in order to not completely drop to the floor. Crackles and wheezes permeated the air while tears streamed down both girl's faces. Finally, it was Charlie who managed to get the first words out.

"Alastor and Angel Dust sitting in a tree..." She visibly beamed.

Vaggie gave her girlfriend a playful swat on the arm before saying, "Oh be nice Char! Everybody knows Alastor wouldn't be caught dead in a tree, not when he already has Angel Dust in his bed."

Even more howls of laughter escaped Charlie's mouth. One of her gloved hands clutched at her stomach as she was slightly hunched over. 

"Vaggie stop it hurts! I can't handle too much more or I'm going to black out."

"Can you really believe it though? If it had come from anybody's mouth but your dad's, I don't think I would have myself. This is just too rich! Alastor wasn't looking at Angel Dust like he was figuring out how to eat him, he was giving him 'goo-goo' eyes."

"Hey Vaggie, does this mean we have another room open? Because I'm assuming Angel Dust is just gonna be moving right into Alastor's." Charlie chuckled out, wiping a couple tears from her overjoyed face. 

"At least we won't need to worry about renovating that room into a nursery!"

The girls spent the rest of the evening laughing wholeheartedly at their new reality, letting the pent-up stress, anxiety and fear melt away from the last few days. 

Back in the foyer after Lucifer's departure, the Radio Demon went over to the bar and plopped onto a stool. He hung his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh, borderline growl. Husker made the correct decision in making himself absent during one of Alastor's most, if not THE most, vulnerable state. So, Alastor took it upon himself to procure a glass half filled with whiskey. His shadow floated to the other side of the bar to look Alastor directly in the face. The physical demon simply glared at the shadow for a few moments before dropping his head down, staring forlornly at the alcohol. 

"I don't even know what love is. I have never experienced it nor have I wanted to experience it. Love is a stupid emotion that just gets in the way of your plans and always manages to make a mess of one's life, and afterlife apparently. I don't know what it is and I have never expressed any interest in experiencing it for myself. There are billions of souls begging for love. Why must I be burdened with the responsibilities and expectations that come with this sort of thing? There's no way my reputation can survive the blow it is taking. No demon, especially overlord, would fear and respect me if they knew the truth. I know what I must do! I shall act as if nothing has changed between Angel Dust and myself. I will continue my responsibilities at the Radio Tower and here, and Angel Dust can continue in his line of work without the influence or abuse from Valentino."

A sharp pain stabbed Alastor internally, located right where his unbeating heart lies. For the first time since Alastor began rambling, his shadow gave him a look of incredulity which morphed into a not-so-subtle smirk. Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, Alastor chose to ignore his shadow's eyes and did something he's never done before: asked for advice. 

"What would you do in my position? Ignore my feelings or...talk to him?"

With great pain and humiliation was Alastor able to muster the courage to get the last part of his question out. Feeling almost humbled by his creator's almost once-in-a-lifetime show of humility, the shadow moved one arm over his chest, placing his hand over where Alastor's heart would be on himself. Short, almost angry chuckles could be heard coming from the Radio Demon while his head shook almost fervently. 

"In all my decades as an overlord, as one of the most feared demons in Hell, I never thought I would be wishing to be bored again."

His shadow finally approached, laying his hand over Alastor's heart. Moments passed by and the shadow slowly morphed back into the warm cocoon that is his master's mind.

Left alone now, Alastor takes a few seconds to check out his surroundings; same small bar stocked to the gill with alcohol (but, smartly, devoid of its bartender), a decent sized fire pit with a couple of couches on the other end of the room, and all the personal photographs adorning the walls. Everything was the exact same (besides a few items being strewn about), and yet Alastor's world has completely flipped upside down. 

Slowly, the Radio Demon rose from the barstool, patting his suit down to regain a semblance of control in his life. After straightening his bowtie and brushing the lint from his shoulders, the strawberry pimp made his way to the door of the demon who gave him said name.

'Alright Alastor, calm yourself. He could very well be sleeping or tired and not be in the mood to talk. He's too weak to attack and Satan knows he wouldn't stand a chance regardless. But if he is awake, Satan what do I say? "Hello dear Angel Dust, darling. Yes I know I hate you and you hate me and we want nothing to do with each other because we are two completely different demons with different interest. But will you commit yourself to me fully forever?" I would almost have a better chance trying to nail one of the lesbians.'

Alastor subconsciously arrived and stopped in front his room, all the while still rambling in his head about a nonexistent conversation. Back and forth, Alastor contemplated and predicted conversation and dialogue that he could see potentially occurring with Angel Dust. After five minutes of erratic thoughts with no end in sight, Alastor's shadow once again unsheathed itself from the confines of Alastor's mind. He slipped through the cracks of the door, silently urging his master to come through with him. 

Alastor watched as his shadow languidly disappeared in front if him, seeping through the door and onto the other side. Suddenly and violently, a quick stab of pain burst through Alastor's mind from his shadow. Throwing the doors open without abandon, Alastor rushed into the room, panic hurriedly overwhelming his senses as he surveyed the scene in front of him. 


End file.
